The struggle
by thepingucat1
Summary: Luke never thought that this would happen to him. A story of how awful his life until he finally finds happiness in the is is my first ever fanfiction and the characters may be slightly out of character but not a lot so no need to worry. It is much better than the summary, I just really suck at writing summaries This is a gift to Frederika Ovsiankova.
It all begun when Luke was born , it was alsmot as if he was doomed to fail, he had no ope in life. Basically much a smal story about luke's life and his achievements in love. I promise it is not as bad as it sounds , i am just not good at summaries.

This story is a gift to someone who gave me the courage to finally start writing fanfiction, Frederika Ovsiankova.

I do not own the characters or the book, they all belong to Rick Riordan unfortunately. The plot though belongs to me.

Luke never had any good luck, ever since he was born the fates seemed to be despising him with all their might. First of all they gave him one of the most peculiar parents anyone could ever have.

His mother wasn't and the best of parents, she was constantly shouting and beating him up while cursing her damn fate on what a burden it was to have to raise such a difficult child. He could understand what she was accusing him of but that didn't make it an excuse for her to do what she did. He was quite a difficult child though, his ADHD made him restless and he would be running all around the house all day. Also he had some very clumsy actions which must have broken at least one thousand vases by back then. A child with such behavior would look like a pretty joyful child to an outsider but if they knew what was truly going they would be horrified.

Through this façade there was a terribly abused child , his mother would feed him only when she was sane enough to remember she had a son- something which rarely ever happened. There was never enough food inside the house because his mother was" unfit" to work and she would constantly use her money on alcohol. Luke - even as a child- could understand what was going on and in how much pain his mother was however he couldn't really feel any sympathy for her. This pitiful image of a woman ; crying, screaming, and begging over a sink full of water for some old guy she had when she was younger made him feel disgusted. She couldn't see the most important aspect of her life, her own seed and son, and yet she kept crying over some guy who had left her before Luke's birth, simply pathetic!

One day his mother run inside with a strange looking man on her side. She held him really tightly by the shoulders, sure to leave some nasty bruises tomorrow, and kept shaking him around like a ragdoll. she had told him to run and get the "fuck out of her house" (her words not his) and threw him out In the streets without even a single change of clothes! The man fortunately offered to give him a ride somewhere who would give him at least some shelter and food for the night. That is when he met Thalia, an extremely loud mouth and obnoxious, eccentric girl who though she was the number one demigod or something- talk about being prideful- and thought she could rule anyone with her power. If Luke was to admit the truth he was indeed slightly jealous of her powers , I mean come on man those powers seemed so amazing and cool. She could command a whole mass of thunders and even the weather! Two elements he always thought as uncontrollable, wild , and untamed. He had honestly lost count on how many times he had fallen on his but during sword practice with her, she was able to pulverize him every time and she was one hell of a merciless fighter. She didn't fear of bruising him and she usually used him as a punching bag whenever she could- if she passed beside him in the arena, in the hall, and even in the toilets and outside his cabin door. When she saw him she would simply smash into his side forcefully sending him tumbling to the other side and glare at him as if her life depended on it. The only way to describe her was as one big, mean bully (her behavior must had been the one that inspired Clarisse's future behavior too he guessed ). In the end they managed to overcome thses personality differences and became extremely close friends. They would go all around the country running away from that imprisonment camp , which held them captive in those cabins, and try to pass by each day as normal ; as possible as a demigod's day could be. Of course they still had to steal food , sleep in very peculiar places , save a helpless little demigod who was chased by monsters and kill a few monsters of their own individually but overall life was pleasant and okay.

Then came his death, he had been so heart wretched after his best friend died that he was willing to do anything to avenge her death. He made that stupid mistake of making acquaintances with a titan but still life with the titans wasn't as bad a he had expected. Even if he was the leader and had the "control" of his army he was still forced to follow the orders of the titans, otherwise he would be beaten till a near death state. Wanting to keep his body in an intact state he always complied, like the good boy he was. He had to admit though that the food was always fresh and delicious and he could have as much quantity he wanted- whenever he wanted it along with all the luxuries of having a feather bed, with a room the size of his whole house. Then there came a moment that he began to take back his words, and final decision, and that reason involved an boy with the name Percy.

He was always fascinated by that boy; he was an overall loud, and joyful boy who would lit up any room he would enter. His handsome, little, adorable face had amazed, and captured Luke's attention from the first time he had met the boy. At nights he found himself staying awake, unable to sleep , staring amazed at the beautiful, smooth, red, full lips of the boy - followed by the round , small and fragile jaw bones of his face. Not to mention his beautiful, slightly tanned skin which lead to those wonderfully crafted thigh muscles who made that magnificently juicy, tight ass that looked ready to be plastered on the bathroom stall and made Luke wanting to ram him until he passed out from over stimulating blissfulness, satisfaction and exhaustion. If only he could voice his love for Percy as he truly wanted but he knew he couldn't do it. Every time he spoke to the boy his throat became painfully constricted and he felt as if he couldn't breathe properly. His head would become dizzy and everything seem to spin around him and his heart would beat like crazy - as if it was trying to jump out of his chest. He had never felt this way before and he didn't know how he was supposed to act or what to do anymore, he felt as if he was losing total control of his own body and mind.

When Percy refused his offer to join his army and become his lover he felt bitter, as if his words was ready to crumple apart but he had a mission to start and he couldn't start pledging on unnecessary little loves and teenage dramas such as heartbreaks. All this journey of having to recruit and train demigods was giving him a brand new distraction and it had nearly worked until the end. All of the facades he had built throughout the war didn't last till the end, since he fell apart towards the end of the titan war. It was all Percy's fault. Luke had managed to finally control the titan that was growing inside him but that sweet , brief, gentle voice of Percy had made him freeze and that was enough for him to lose control of Kronos. One night Percy had sneaked inside the enemy camp supposedly to see Alabastar - as he told one of the guards- but instead he had gone straight to Luke's tent. He just smashed the door open and came barging in, running towards Luke before giving him a tight hug ; screaming and apologizing about how wrong he was and that even if Luke was a bastard thief he never meant for him to get hurt. Percy's breath halted all of suddenly , he raised his head from its perching post into Luke's shoulder and stared Luke straight into the eyes with an expression full of adoration and pure love. Saying these three simple words softly into his ears, "I love you". So simple words but filled with love and the genuine pure emotions that only someone like Percy could contain, yet they seemed like Luke's everything at that moment. It was almost as if his own world had came to a halt , nothing else mattered but he and the boy standing right beside him. Finally he had his wish fulfilled , he finally had Percy's love as his own. Their kiss was quite sloppy , neither of them could find the correct angle for proper French kissing and they must have bagged their heads about five times until they managed it but he didn't mind, it all seemed so perfect to him. .He finally had the love of his life in his arms and that kiss of that night, brief but sweet, something he would cherish for the rest of his remaining, short life .

That night he felt depressed , he knew his body had reached his limits , Kronos was ready to come out of his host and his body would burn to ashes. He finally had what he had wanted for his life so far and yet no time to live together with him, they were in the middle of a raging war into enemy battlefields. This love seemed so hopeless and impossible that I was doomed to fail. Both of them knew it but they had finally accepted the truth of it as much as it pained them, they would never be able to be together.

Luke's time had come to an end and he had finally succumb to death, but a few years later Percy not being able to carry this burden of this failed and this pretending, fake love with Annabeth he hung himself, hoping to find a better life in death and to be able to come close again to the only person he truly loved so far, Luke Castellan.

Years had passed and finally they decided to be reborn as one, thus jumping in the river at the same time while embracing each other into their arms . In this second life this time around Luke was the neighbor of a sweet boy named Percy, they grew up together, always visiting each other's houses and playing outside in the park and the near woods like there was no tomorrow. In this life they were finally where they wanted , next to each other, and they could love each other without any obstacles in their way. As for the future no one knew what it would hold; but they would live together day by day regardless of what the future held in stock for them.

I am very thankful for anyone who read this fan fiction, it was my very first fan fiction so I wish you liked it. Criticism is accepted as I think it is the only way to improve my writing.

Leave a review , onegaishimasu!


End file.
